jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
House of the Crystal Sun
| image= | tag= | author=Christopher Jones | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words= | pub_date=November 19th, 2000 | update=November 19th, 2000 | current_status= }} House of the Crystal Sun is written by Christopher Jones and was published online on November 19th, 2000.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at two instalments, the most recent of which was published on November 19th, 2000. Description Plot Episode 1: Rising Sun With recovering from a four day drinking binge and seriously contemplating suicide, has moved in with Souichi Tomoe and is looking after his daughter . Setsuna and Hotaru head to Nerima where at the Tendo Dojo Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are recovering after Pantyhose Taro used bombs during a fight. The two Sailor Senshi arrive at the dojo to request their help, but they are not interested due to their injuries. Setsuna stells them they'll have time to recover and rest because they'll be in a different reality away from all the usual distractions. Not only that but while they will be gone for a year, when they return to their home dimension only a day will have passed by. The pair of martial artists agree to Setsuna's proposal. and explain to their families how they are really part of the Sailor Senshi. Setsuna and Hotaru then visit and request his help. All through the recruitment pitch Ataru spend his time trying to molest Setsuna in various ways. He signs up on the offer to see lots of young women in very little. and Motoki have a conversation about how she has no one to tell her news to, so she tells him, only to learn her already knew. While tells her mother about the Senshi and Usagi continues to fail to explain to hers, Setsuna and Hotaru meet up with who agrees to help for a year, then they track down four people at Juuban High School, before they locate and . Shinji is indecisive to begin with, but both agree to help. tells her parents about being a Senshi while Usagi is forced to transform to convince hers, having a small psychotic break in the process. Later at the Hikawa Shrine the girls and are assembled and leave with Setsuna through a portal, Rei giving Yuiichiro a steamy kiss goodbye. Episode 2: Moving In Arriving in the parallel universe they'll be training in for a year, the group of Senshi and Mamoru head to the penthouse where they will be living. Here they meet Hotaru's father and Souichi goes about introducing them to the rest of the people she and Hotaru recruited, saying secrets might come out at this point but that it is better now than later. He explains about the Moon Kingdom and the Senshi and the part he played being a former enemy. He then explains about Futaba and his sex-changing, Ranma and his curse, Akane and her factor that attracts weird events, Shinji and Rei as pilots of mecha, and Ataru with his powerful sex drive. It then turns out the four others from Juuban High School are the Youma generals from another parallel universe where they are young women and never recruited by the dark powers that took their male counterparts. Hotaru's father ten reveals that Rei Ayanami is effectively Shinji's biological twin and that his father has lied extensively to both of them. He then explains that those brought to train with the Senshi each have an affinity to one of the Senshi as most could be considered to be related even though they are all from different universes. Ranma claims it will take him only 3 days to master his powers. Later Ranma has taken on ''everybody and beaten them, leaving them hanging from trees by their feet. He goes on to explain why they all lost to him in some detail, pointing out where they need to better themselves. The training begins. Later Rei Ayanami is sent by Setsuna to retrieve the hungover Michiru and suicidal Haruka, taking them to Usagi who begins shouting at them to find out why they have behaved as they have done. In the end Usagi decides that she has no choice but to... Notes *Not all the scenes are detailed in full in the story due to it being abandoned. FFML Posting History *Episodes 1 & 2 19/11/00 See Also Other External Links References